


Badaboum 【PWP】

by AK47Rabbit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK47Rabbit/pseuds/AK47Rabbit
Summary: 看孩子都饿成什么样了求太太们发粮😭没有什么情节，只想看邪神快活ps 标题是Judith的歌
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

01

邪神从不属于任何人  
“你是我的”法师呢喃着，在苍白的皮肤上烙下吻痕。  
“我不属于任何人。”邪神嘲笑道，手臂环上去搂住即将离去的法师“除了游戏的时候。”  
“你知道这就是我的想法，拥有你，将你变成私有物。谁也别想把你夺走”  
“那就留下来。”黑发绿眼的魔术师仰头露出脖颈诱惑  
法师知道自己无法离开了。  
他会好好惩罚这个玩弄人心的邪神，让他的身体记住，让他疼痛，让他恳求，让他一遍遍承认屈从的宣言，在羞辱中高潮。

———————  
02

邪神讨厌情欲，  
他可以装扮成任何角色，除了自己

Doom在东欧搞出些麻烦事，只要Loki在枕头边吹点风，他就爽快答应了，带着机器玩具去东欧逛一圈，足够法师忙活一阵，无暇顾及在纽约无所事事得邪神。

邪神无法无聊。  
他会想办法让自己不无聊。  
现在他躺在那饶有兴趣地听着小男孩说着游戏规则。  
金色头发蓝眼睛的小男孩，奇妙地和一千年前的影像重合，他将这点联想推开，专注眼前的男孩。  
“衣服是权力的象征，脱去衣服代表着剥夺对方的权力。所以你是要做S还是M”  
“我都可以。”虽然没get到权力和衣服的联系，但不妨开发新的游戏。”  
给予他人选择权也是一种控制的手段。  
男孩说他要做M，絮絮叨叨地说着自己的性幻想。  
邪神是个仁慈的S  
用厚丝带绑着男孩的眼睛，一如他所愿，让深红的丝绒覆盖在白皙的皮肤上，像喷涌凝固的鲜血。  
用柔韧的皮绳缠绕束缚，将男孩的四肢紧紧固定在床栏上，防止挣脱。  
最后用  
好心的邪神一一满足，只除了脖颈上的皮绳，不是死结而是活扣。  
稍有重量的厚皮绳勒住男孩的脖颈，结实的活扣可以随他心意锁紧气管，控制呼吸。  
邪神只要自己和伴侣开心。  
男孩在窒息中高潮，哭得断气而颤抖，身体像充盈湿润的水球，泪水和精液受不了脖颈气道的挤压，争先恐后涌出来，糊满了身体，弄脏了床单，到处是湿漉漉的污秽。  
邪神爱怜地拨弄男孩的头发，“乖孩子”，他在累坏的孩子额头上印上奖励的一吻，起身准备离开，今天玩得很尽兴。  
男孩从晕眩中慢慢醒转，后怕地摸着自己脖子上的活扣，伸手拽住已穿好衣服的邪神“你什么时候再来？”  
邪神看着蓝色的眼睛，想让这对眼睛再次向自己求饶流泪  
“很快会再见的，我的王子。”  
说完像中庭的男人一样转身开门离去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章施工ing
> 
> （由于本地文本丢失，决定将半成品先放上来存档）

03  
法师迈出金色法阵的时候看到躺在沙发上的邪神，无处安放的长腿随意地搭在沙发扶手上。  
邪神抬眼瞄了法师一眼，继续专注打磨指甲，中庭人装饰指甲的爱好勾起了他的好奇。  
法师环顾了一圈离开数日的屋子  
桌上还摊着上次电影之夜留下的零食，  
那晚他们本来在沙发上看一部老套的爱情片顺便就着横躺的体位互相抚慰，一通电话打断了温存，丢下开封的零食和被打开的邪神匆匆离开。  
法师有点抱歉，为自己丢下欲火中烧的伴侣。  
在解决麻烦事的间隙，他会稍微好奇设想一下邪神怎么善后。  
只是稍微想一下得不到满足的邪神气恼地磨蹭，咬牙切齿诅咒的样子，就让他暗爽不已，迫不及待要解决Doom，趁邪神还没无聊到离开，赶紧回去享用。  
所以当他火急火燎地冲回纽约的寓所，看到沙发上哼着小曲磨指甲的邪神，仿若幻觉。  
“你在这。”他放松下来，走近沙发。  
“为什么不呢。”邪神耸耸肩，法师没有赶他离开，他不想待在自己空荡荡的寓所，在这里有许多新奇的玩意儿让他消遣，顺便让过度使用的身体好好休息。  
他没有忽略法师露出的一丝放松，“这里很舒服，我喜欢这儿。”  
“那就留下来。”法师快速答道。  
Loki停下指甲锉，打量满身烟尘的Stephen，“要吃披萨吗？”  
打开影碟机，按下继续播放键，在黑暗中吃着午饭还是晚饭，Loki微凉的四肢藤蔓一样地缠绕，他似乎对污秽有着过分的热爱，用烫热的奶酪涂抹身体，Stephen压抑的喘息让他开心地趴伏在地上，吞吐着勃起的阴茎，精液和着食物咽下。  
“我不在的时候你去哪了。”他抚摸着Loki的头发，稍稍施力将他按下，让阴茎挤压柔软的舌头，深顶入咽部，深入喉咙，享受不受控制的吞咽压迫。  
Loki被噎得两眼昏花，无法回答，他太喜欢Stephen粗暴的游戏，撅起屁股扭动着，渴求着抚慰，得不到满足的阴茎高高翘起，流淌着泪水。  
Stephen狠狠抽了一巴掌，在苍白的臀部留下鲜艳的指痕，哦，他当然知道荡妇在丈夫外出的时候会去哪里。  
看着Loki乞求摇摆着撅起的屁股，又快速抽了两巴掌。  
“你说我该怎么惩罚你呢。”Stephen自言自语，抚弄着半长的鬓发，Loki讨好地舔舐着他指尖，柔软的舌头缠绕着粗粝的手指，无声地邀请着。

04  
几天后法师在结束了又一次任务回来后发现洛基不在。  
他饿了准备做晚饭，犹豫了一下，连洛基的那份一起做了。  
晚上睡觉前洛基还没回来，他把洛基的晚餐装在保鲜盒放在冰箱里。  
三天后他收拾冰箱，把保鲜盒里的食物倒了。  
然后他去收拾桌子  
自从邪神来这里后，桌子终于再一次露出被零食杂物掩盖下的原木色。  
他收拾沙发，把洛基喜欢的毯子和抱枕丢去洗衣房清洗，还有他爱穿的浴袍。他在沙发缝隙里还翻出了几条墨绿色的头绳，虽然法师没见他绑过头发，但也只可能是邪神的了，他把头绳放在一个箱子里，连同邪神的睡衣一起装好，塞进柜子里。  
他环视一圈，房子里邪神的痕迹已经消失了  
洛基可能又出去冒险了  
虽然生气不告而别，但这就是邪神，法师无从指责。  
三个月后，他被半夜的一声闷响惊醒  
他醒来爬去客厅，借着门廊的声控灯看到地上摊着的一个身影。  
他心头一紧赶紧冲过去  
洛基浑身湿透，脸色惨白，冰冷颤抖，他拽着法师的衣襟哀求法师将他藏起来。  
法师启动悬戒进入镜像空间。  
洛基说他在被人追杀，请求庇护。  
法师皱眉问：你又闯了什么祸  
洛基说，他偷了命运女神看守的生命之泉泉水  
洛基就在镜像世界里住了下来，法师每天都去看他，但他发现洛基的精神一直不太好，敏感易怒，在他触碰的时候总会跳起来走开。这太奇怪了。


End file.
